Berkeley The place where all the magic happend
by Jennyloveskandy
Summary: Berkeleyfic. Kandy. KANDY KANDY KANDINESS EVERYWHERE :D Tell me what you think. Oneshot or Twoshot or more than that? HM. Up to you. Rated M to be sure but it could be probably a T...until now at least hehe
1. I thought I was dating the elephantman

**"I thought I was dating the elephant-man"**

Kirsten Nichol. What could he probably say about her? Beautiful, definitely. Probably even the most beautiful girl he ever saw on campus. Probably the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Intelligent. She always had her own opinion on a subject and felt strong about it, but she was never too stubborn to listen to new opinions or to think about suggestions. She was not the best student in class, but definitely one of the most intelligent girls in her year. Her test-results were always good, but Kirsten's marks weren't the things that fascinated him most about her intelligence - it was the way she spoke, the way she made you feel when she talked to you. He was not stupid himself and still, no matter what they fought about or what they discussed he was amazed by her and most of the time he simply lost their little arguments, because he fell in love with her over and over and over again even if she was just explaining her opinion on the recycling-system of Berkeley. It was weird, but she had something about her that send you head over heels for her, not only because of her breathtaking looks or the way she walked, talked or looked at you, there was something fascinating about her- something mysterious and Sandy knew from the first moment he saw her, he wanted to find out what she hid from everybody around her.

Rich. Not that it mattered to him, but he was stunned the first time Kirsten showed him her house in Newport. Their pool house was twice as big as his mother's apartment and her father, Caleb Nichol, owned practically the whole of Newport.

Another thing he could say about Kirsten Nichol: They were from complete different worlds. At the beginning of their relationship, he had doubts. "I can't give you what you were used to, Kirsten" he had said. It was one of their first arguments, but Sandy found out that very night that she was the right girl for him. Arguing with her was more intense than having sex with one of his ex-girlfriends – there was a tension between them, even when they fought, that made it almost painful for him to not be close to her.

He realised as well that no matter how different they were and no matter how long they'd fight, they'd end up together sitting cuddled on the sofa, lying close to each other on a small bed or simply walking together along the campus' lake.

Special. He never met a girl like her. Not because his ex-girlfriends weren't gorgeous or intelligent, but because he didn't feel this thing he had with Kirsten. He couldn't exactly point his finger on it, but he knew she was something special and had a side only he could ever see. She was a girl that combined fashion with class. A girl that combined intelligence with humour. A girl that combined opposites with each other – A girl that made impossible things possible.

And he loved her. He loved her with all his heart and he knew even if they were still two most of the time drunk young in love students that his feelings would never change.

Yes, Sandy Cohen could say more about his girlfriend than he thought, but what did he know about himself? He was a senor year law student at Berkeley. He was happy, bright and had a worrying mother that was still waiting for his return in NYC, a beautiful girlfriend that was currently sleeping next to him and he couldn't complain about the amount of friends he could count on. But he was young and still had no idea what he'd do after college. Before he met Kirsten, he planned to go back to New York to satisfy his mother, but he knew then that it would make him unhappy sooner or later so it was just a short pit stop of the long journey to…well he didn't know where this road would lead him, that some people like to call 'Life'.

Sandy Cohen was a different person before he met Kirsten and the both of them knew it. Kirsten changed Sandy, Sandy changed Kirsten and they both enjoyed their carefree, adventurous life and their young love, but both knew that they couldn't go on like this forever. Eventually they needed to think about their future if they wanted or not and Sandy had no idea if there was something to talk about if he didn't know what he wanted.

"What are you thinking about?" Sandy was startled out of his thoughts when he heard his girlfriend's small sleepy whisper.

"Nothing" he answered and smiled down at her. He was about to move the arm behind her neck in a more comfortable position when he felt a terrible pain in his back and shoulders. It was then when he realised that he lay in that uncomfortable position all night long- he might be young and sporty but his back was killing him. He winced lightly and Kirsten quickly lifted her head from him, thinking she hurt him by lying on his chest all night.

"You okay?" she asked frowning and smiled relieved when he nodded and found a much more comfortable position, if you could get comfortable in one of those hard, stiff, small Berkeley beds. She may be Kirsten Nichol but she had a dorm room like every other student on campus, which was including sleepless nights because of the terrible beds.

"Yup, I'm great" Sandy said sighing and pulled Kirsten a little closer to his body.

"Why aren't you sleeping, Cohen?" she asked after a while yawning and made Sandy giggle.

"Why aren't you sleeping, Kirsten?" he replied and she smiled, before leaving a kiss on his bare chest. She muffled a 'funny' before answering "I asked first".

"Well and I asked you after" Sandy said and Kirsten rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'm not sleeping, because my boyfriend keeps watching me while I'm sleeping" she said and giggled lightly. She felt Sandy's chest move up and down while he laughed before he put on an innocent face and pouted, saying "That's not true. It was a coincidence that you woke up and I was watching you the last time" he lied and Kirsten smiled up at him, thinking he was cute "Yeah right. What a coincidence that this happened every night we spent together in my dorm room or the mail truck, my dear" she said mockingly before she reached up to catch his lips in a quick peck.

"K I admit it – guilty for stalking my girlfriend" Sandy said and tried to look like he was really sorry for his 'crime'.

"Uh huh. Well handsome not that I want to upset you, but if you want to be a lawyer some day you need to stop doing those silly things or I need to press charges against you" she answered him and giggled lightly when she saw him smirking.

"Fine whatever" he said and kissed the top of her head.

Kirsten suddenly began to smile at her own thought before she looked up at her boyfriend's face. Immediately after seeing her grinning face, he asked "What are you smiling at, gorgeous?".

Kirsten's smile only seemed to widen, before she told him "I was just thinking about the first time we met. Remember? I let you know that I don't like it when somebody stares at me".

Sandy thought about it for a moment before he started laughing. However when he realised how this night that he could remember like it was yesterday really went he quickly stopped himself and pouted "Ohh you were so mean to me".

"_Kirsten you'll love it" Alison her roommate said excited._

"_Uh huh" the gorgeous blonde next to her said._

"_You know, Paul will be there too" Ally smiled mischievously at the mentioning of her new boyfriend's name._

"_No. Really?" Kirsten asked sarcastically. She knew Paul Glass was the only reason her friend wanted to go to this Halloween-Party in the first place. And thanks to her, Kirsten was invited, too, because Paul wanted to bring one of his buddies. "That's gonna be fun" Kirsten said under her breath, while she tried to fix her blonde mass of hair._

"_I heard that" Ally said, referring to Kirsten's sarcastic little comment._

"_Good that was my intention" her friend answered and stuck her tongue out. Ally laughed at her before looking her up and down "you look hot, baby!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"._

_Kirsten blushed lightly and looked down at herself before saying a polite, but quiet "thanks you too"._

"_This guy with this girly name is gonna fall in love with you the second he sees you in __**that**__" Ally said motioning to Kirsten's short black dress._

"_I already told you I don't want a serious relationship right now" Kirsten told her friend for the millionth time, before starting to fix the messy make-up she still wore after a long day at college._

"_Come on Kiki, you and __**Jimmy are so over**__" Alison said, while doing her own make-up._

"_It's not about – Jimmy" Kirsten said strongly and glared at her friend in the mirror._

"_Well then what is it about?"_

_What is it about? Let's think about it. It could be about the abortion I had only a month before I went to college without the baby's father as I , or my father, planned my whole life. It could be also about the stupid boys in their year that just want to get a good lay. _

"_Don't wanna talk about it and I'd suggest if you want me to come you better be quiet and glad I do this for you" Kirsten said smiling because she really wasn't in the mood to argue with her friend over something like a stupid junior year guy._

"_Alright, you think Taryn will be there?" Ally said looking at Kirsten a little nervous- it was no secret that the two of them hated each other._

"_Don't worry today's Thursday which means she's gonna find a strange guy and quickly disappears with him in one of the toilets" Kirsten said and giggled- Taryn's swinger-day was really today. Ally gave her a "are you kidding look" before bursting in giggles herself._

"_Alright Kiks we should really get going to meet Paul and…uhh his weird friend" Ally said and took her friend's hand in hers to make her move._

"_Wow thanks for making his friend that is just by the way my date sound so incredibly appealing"._

_-_

_Oh Sandy come on, she looks hotttttttt" Paul told him for the millionth time._

"_Do I seem that sorry that you think you need to set me up with a junior-chick?" I asked him rhetorically but frustrated . _

"_Do you really want me to answer that?" my so called best friend asked me and gave me a look of sympathy that could make me vomit and cry in once. Was I really a sorry ass and so ridiculous because I couldn't get a girl myself so my friend has to help me?_

"_Okay I definitely __**will not**__ go"_ _I said and turned around, heading towards my new home- the old mail truck a few metres away from campus._

"_oh come on Sandford, take a chance, have fun or did you forget how to do that?" Paul yelled after him. Sandy never stopped walking away while his friend yelled different things after him, trying to convince him to give him company._

"_HER ROOMATE IS HOT"_

"_I don't care"_

"_SHE IS NOT A SILLY JUNIOR YEAR CHICK"_

"_Good for her"_

"_COME ON SANDY"_

"_Have fun buddy"_

"_SANDY SHE IS ummm…BLONDE"_

"_Not my type"_

_KIRSTEN NICHOL IS EVERYONE'S TYPE"_

"_Kirsten Nichol?"_

_-_

"_Believe me you did the right thing by joining me" both Paul and Ally said to their friends._

"_Do you think I'm looking okay for a costume party?" Kirsten asked her friend nervously. She always loved costume-parties when she was younger because she could be what she wanted for a few hours, but now she was in college, almost an adult. She asked a few friends what they'd be wearing and the only clue she got was "just wear something hot- Halloween is the only day of the year when you can dress up as a slut and nobody can say anything against it". Right, very helpful. So Kirsten decided on a short, but not too short, black dress and bought cat-ears so she looked at least a little bit like, well a cat?!_

"_Of course babes , you look hot in that dress. HrHr" Alison said and looked again up and down her friend's dress before making a cat-sound. Kirsten laughed and decided to relax- she was Kirsten Nichol and not used to being insecure about her appearance. _

"_alright buddy, are you ready?" Paul asked and looked at me obviously trying not to burst into tears of laughter because of the great costume I had chosen._

"_Let's do it" I said and felt myself getting incredibly excited when Paul rang at the door. I'd be at a party with KIRSTEN NICHOL. I was sure that she was probably a stupid, slutty Newport-chick-Barbie, but I couldn't help but being curious about her- even if it was just for one night and she'd be really as stupid as I thought._

_-_

_Paul hit my arm when he saw his girlfriend, Alison. "She looks hot doesn't she?" Paul whispered to me and I just nodded politely. Even if his girlfriend was really pretty, she was a typical junior-year-chick, but his friend was obviously drawn to her type._

"_Heey princess" I heard my friend say to Alison, who wore a princess-dress indeed, and was more than shocked how quickly the two girls must have went over to us while I was lost in my thoughts- alright Sandford Cohen, you can do it, I reassured myself before I started to wonder where the beautiful blonde had disappeared so suddenly. _

"_Baby, this is my friend Sandy, Sandy this is Ally" Paul introduced us and I smiled politely, before I noticed that she couldn't see me smile underneath the paper bag._

_I held my hand out instead and saw her taking it hesitantly- what was wrong with me? Did I smell? Nope I only took a shower before we went to the party. Okay so my costume wasn't as amazing as I thought._

"_Hi Sand…y?"_

"_Yeah, Sandy. Hi" I replied uneasy._

"_Where is Kirsten, didn't I see her a few mins ago?" Paul asked the question I was too embarrassed about to ask._

"_Yes…umm….she is here…and uhmmm she went to the toilets because she wasn't feeling well. Now, Glass do you want to get me a drink or do I need to do it myself?" Ally asked, changing the subject before she and Paul went to the bar, leaving me standing there like an idiot._

_Great party, I thought to myself and went to the kitchen to get myself a real drink, I could definitely need it._

_-_

_Kirsten saw him from across the room and didn't know if she should be either mad at her friend for thinking he'd be good enough for her or laughing at the poor guy that looked like the elephant man himself with his ridiculous paper bag. She quickly excused herself from Ally, telling her she really needed a hard drink to survive this party before she disappeared in the kitchen to flee from this Sand-whoever._

_-_

"_Are you staring?" The blonde girl asked that he was looking at._

"_Me?" I asked and shook my head quickly. I didn't mean to be rude I just didn't know something better to look at while I had my 3__rd__ drink and still not the courage to talk to any girl at the party- maybe this bag wasn't a good idea after all.._

"_Your staring again" the gorgeous girl said after a few moments and I blushed- God why couldn't I just look away?_

"_Sorry" I said and looked away from her until I heard her giggling._

"_Are…are you laughing at me?" I asked her and felt like an idiot. The girl opposite me raised her eyebrows and then said "Are you alone here?". Was it that obvious?_

_I nodded and answered "you" before I even thought about it. What was I doing there? Talking to a girl that was obviously a junior chick and had fun laughing at him._

"_No. I'm here with a few friends" the girl replied and started giggling again. Why was she laughing at me? "What is so funny?" I asked, starting to get a little annoyed._

"_What are you supposed to be? A paper-ghost? The blonde girl asked and suddenly I had to laugh too. I had almost forgotten about my stupid costume._

"_Well Kitty-Cat that was my creative last-minute-costume" I mocked. I was never someone that held his tongue._

"_Hey. At least my costume is a real costume" the girl said back and I looked her up and down "that's debatable"._

_The girl's jaw dropped exaggerating before she said "who do you think you are?"_

"_Sandy Cohen, 22, studying law at Berkeley, living currently in a mail truck" I said and smiled, this time knowing she couldn't see my smirk._

"_A mail truck?" the girl opposite me asked in disbelieve and I just nodded- was that a problem?_

"_You mean a dirty old mail truck?" she asked again and suddenly I knew who I was talking to. "Wait I know who you are" I said and this time I was the one that laughed at the other._

_The girl raised an eye brow, clearly not impressed.._

"_Kirsten Nichol"_

"_Wow now you know something every other student already knew- congrats smart-ass" Kirsten said, turning around. Woo a difficult one, I thought and grinned. Interesting._

_Before I could say anything else she said "Kirsten Nichol, 18, studying Art History at Berkeley, currently living in a too small dorm room with a horrible bed and a friend with an annoying boyfriend called Paul Glass that is – almost forgot- your friend". When she finished I smiled at her spontaneity but was a little upset that she didn't turn back around to face me._

_I took a few steps closer to her and immediately felt something change around me. I felt something I didn't feel a few seconds before. This tension took almost my breath away and I wasn't even looking her in the eyes. I took another few steps towards her, my eyes fixed to the hair on the back of her neck. When she didn't move I dared to take another step until I was almost standing directly behind her._

"_Why don't you look at me?" I asked her quietly and she started to giggle again- I realised how much I loved her smile and the sound of her voice._

"_I'm not looking at you, because you are wearing a paper bag which makes it impossible to look you in the eyes and I hate it when I can't look somebody in the eyes when I'm talking to him or her" she stated and I had to laugh. I really should get rid of this damn bag soon._

"_Alright, I have a deal. I get rid of this ridiculous bag and you look back at me" I said and wanted nothing more than looking into those deep blue eyes I could make out from across the room._

"_I never said I wanted to look at you" Kirsten mocked and giggled again._

"_Ummmm" I muttered, not knowing what else to say. This girl really had the ability to make him blush. He wasn't used to a girl being just as spontaneous and cheeky as him._

"_I was joking" Kirsten said and turned around. It was then when we both noticed how close we were really standing. Maybe a little too close for comfort for her, I thought and stepped a few steps back. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Get rid of that bag idiot, I told myself before I slowly lifted my hands to the hem of the brown bag. _

_I was surprised when Kirsten stopped my hands and replaced them with her own. Maybe surprised was an understatement when I felt my sticky palms and my quick pulse. What was if she was better off not knowing what was underneath this bag? What was if I was not her type? Not to forget I had very…__**powerful**__ eye brows. Too late, I thought to myself when I looked at her grinning face and felt her lifting the bag inch by inch over my head._

"I wouldn't call it mean" Kirsten said and kissed her boyfriend's shoulder. "Just…not.."

"Nice?" Sandy asked and laughed at his pouting girlfriend. "Hey we just met, what did you expect? That I say 'Please kiss me paper-bag-man' and fall in love with you?" she asked and laughed at her own words. Sandy giggled and said "yup that would've been nice".

"Well at least we ended up together didn't we?" Kirsten asked and smiled up to him.

"Yes we did" her boyfriend answered and leaned down to kiss her. When the kiss deepened, Kirsten rolled over on top of him to make herself a little more comfortable on the small bed.

Before they knew it, Sandy's boxers were back down on the floor like earlier that night and Kirsten's panties quickly joined them. Things were just about to really heat up and lots of moans were escaping their throats when Kirsten's roommate was standing suddenly in the door frame with a tired look plastered across her face "Kiiiiiirsten". The couple quickly stopped their kissing when they heard Alison's voice and pulled the sheets closer around their bodies. "What what what" Kirsten asked shocked. Alison had to stop herself from giggling when she saw Kirsten's surprised look and flushed face before she continued "Look guys, everyone needs a sex life but pleeease. The first three times were loud enough, could you maybe try and be a little quieter or I'll leave and sleep at Paul's" she said yawning and Kirsten and Sandy looked at each other surprised. "You heard us?" Kirsten asked embarrassed looking down when she heard her friend's answer "Baby I think everyone that isn't completely deaf in Berkeley heard you".

"Um Sorry" Sandy said, speaking up for the first time. "Good night, Al" Kirsten yelled after her friend and got an "uh huh have fun and be QUIET" in return which made Sandy chuckle.

As a result of his laughing, Kirsten slapped him. "Ow" he said rubbing the spot on his chest where she had hit him. "Not funny" his girlfriend mouthed to him, before she giggled because he had turned them around and resumed kissing her neck up and down like he did earlier.

Every time they did this, it was like the first time all over again and it was another memory the both of them would never forget…

-

**K so I really don't know what's gotten into me, but I kinda wanted to try to write a different Kandy- the young Kandy :D**

**Plus I thought there are so many little hints the O.C. gave us and I bet everyone had another image in his/her head when they thought about the few situations they mentioned in the o.c. – like the "I thought I was dating the elephant-man" or "stop him from singing Grease lightning" or "Having crazy sex with a total stranger" and that Thursday was Taryns 'swinger'-day and Kirsten goes like "for you maybe" and I think everyone imagined even the little flashback of young Kandy Josh gave us differently, so I thought I'd like to write a Berkeley-fic and show you how I pictured those little moments and their fresh relationship in general so if you want to read more- tell me :)**

**But I want to know your opinions on this chap anyway so please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thankies and much love xxx**

**Jen **


	2. When the mailtruck's rockin'

**When the mailtruck is rockin' don't come knockin'**

Kirsten was bored to death. It was 3pm and she was still in one of the most boring classes she ever had. When she had to choose a new course for the fall and asked a friend, who said "God that's really easy" she thought she should try and maybe it was even fun to study…Spanish.

The moment she entered the classroom and saw that it wasn't even half full she knew immediately that she made a mistake. She learned French in High School and her mother taught her a little bit Italian, so Spanish couldn't be that difficult, could it? Well that's what she thought before she hit reality. Long hours of studying new vocabulary would lie ahead. Long embarrassing classes if the teacher asked you something – oh and god forbid you didn't know the answer, because the only things you understood were "Train station and Strawberry" – but hey you have to know everything if the lecturer is supposed to like you - that opinion however, could only have a little, fat French teacher that thought her Spanish was perfect, so she should teach it at college – HA she would be better off back in France.

So Kirsten sat there again like every Monday. Bored to death and wishing she was somewhere else.

"No hablas espanol, Senorita Nichol?" she suddenly heard and snapped out of her thoughts. Oh my god was that her name? What did the old monster say again?

"Kirsten would you like me to let you sleep?" Mrs.Schillinger said and the whole class laughed politely so their lecturer wouldn't glare at them or get angry because nobody thought she was funny.

"Um…I'm er sor.." Kirsten tried to say, before the monster interrupted her again "Seen as you are very interested in my course, how about you go to the library, get a strong coffee to wake you up and repeat the last unit and I mean with repeating "copy everything from the book and learn the vocabulary" and you better do it because I'll ask you everything next Monday" she said and Kirsten knew better than to argue with the….teacher.

Reluctantly she got off of her chair, grabbed her book and left the class room with a bright shade of red on her cheeks – because she was embarrassed? Nope. Furious.

She was so mad that she could've probably killed someone right then – who could blame her? She was a girl and that included rage blackouts and being bitchy sometimes.

She knew only one way to calm herself down before she'd go back in that classroom and kill that donky of a woman in the most painful way possible – her boyfriend.

She quickly pulled his schedule for classes out of her bag and prayed that he'd be off for a while.

-

Sandy Cohen was never someone that got easily annoyed because of somebody but Alison, Paul's new 'girlfriend' brought the worst out of him. Every time he was at his friend's dorm room, she was there, too. Every time Sandy wanted to talk to Paul about his own issues, he kept talking about Ally and how wonderful but difficult she was. Every time Sandy just wanted to hang out with a guy for change, Ally was there and he preferred Kirsten's company in that case.

Today was one of those times: Sandy wanted to talk to Paul about Kirsten and grab a beer but the second he entered the small dorm room, he heard her: voilà Alison Shepherd. Sandy sighed and shook his head before he made his way over to his friend who was giving him an apologetically smile when he saw the expression on his face. It wasn't like Sandy wasn't happy for Paul, but he could really use a buddy when he was girlfriendless. Kirsten and him hang out always, too, but he'd never say no to a beer with his best friend.

"Hey dudette what's up? It's not that I'm not happy but what are you doing here?" Paul asked grinning and Sandy had to bite his tongue for a moment – Paul was the one that suggested over a week ago that Sandy would come over to have a beer or two and do something with him and now Sandy was standing in his room like an idiot that hasn't got friends – he felt like the third wheel that has to watch a make-out-session.

"Well buddy you told me last week to have a few beers with my friend because all I do is slobbering over my girlfriend, but seen as your busy we should probably reschedule" Sandy said as politely as possible for Alison, but he knew sooner or later he'd give his 'friend' a proper speech.

"OH right, sorry man I totally forgot about our rendez-vous" Paul joked and raised his eye brows in a seductive manner.

When he saw that Sandy didn't think it was funny he excused himself and when Ally nodded understanding he pulled his friend with him out of the room so they wouldn't be within hearing range.

"What's up dude? We can go out some other day, can't we?" Paul asked when he noticed how mad Sandy seemed.

"You know what? Maybe you should ask her" Sandy said motioning to the waiting girl "the next time if you want to go for a drink and I can spend time with _my _girlfriend" he finished and was ready to turn around to leave when Paul apologized again "Hey easy man. I'm sorry. We'll go out at the weekend alright? We both have full schedules anyway". Sandy just nodded and patted his friend's shoulder before yelling "Bye Ally" and leaving.

-

Kirsten had been waiting almost an hour in front of the mail truck when Sandy finally arrived.

"Baaby hey" Sandy said cheery and pulled her up to a standing position. He kissed her hello before looking at her books "I thought you had classes all afternoon" he said and looked at his girlfriend properly for the first time. She looked…well she looked a little angry and he hoped that he didn't do anything wrong.

"Well I had classes, Sandy and I should be sitting in a classroom right now but …" she answered him but paused to take a deep breath.

"Ahh you had Spanish babe" Sandy concluded and chuckled until he saw her expression change from angry to annoyed.

"Sorry" Sandy mouthed and pulled the keys out of his pockets to open the old truck.

Kirsten just nodded and thought she really shouldn't blame him right now for her crappy day- after all was she the one that came over to him so he could calm her.

"How was your day?" she asked softly after they climbed in and Sandy had pulled her into his embrace.

"Okay" he whispered back and kissed her hair.

"Hey where were you anyway? I thought you had only morning classes today" Kirsten asked wondering why her boyfriend wasn't at 'home' when she came to visit him.

"I was supposed to meet Paul because you were going to be busy today anyway but Al was there and I didn't want to watch them making out while I could be studying for the test next week" her boyfriend answered and pulled back from the hug to make his way over to the little table and sat down on one of the even smaller chairs.

Kirsten always thought Sandy looked funny on one of those little chairs because he was pretty tall. When she looked around the truck that became her 2nd home and took everything in – from the mattress in the corner to the little ridiculous chairs, she was reminded of the first time Sandy showed her his 'home' …

"_Okay I know you are used to better things and you've told me already that you don't like the idea of me living in a mail truck, but" Sandy rambled on and on and I couldn't help but kiss him to stop him from being so nervous. Well it did the trick - he was quiet for a few moments. When I broke the innocent kiss, I looked him straight in his beautiful blue eyes and smiled. I was glad when he smiled back at me. "Don't worry, Cohen, it wont be that bad" I said reassuringly and gave him another one of my smiles. My dad once said his little girl could have everything in the world when she gave someone one of her smiles and over the years, I understood what he meant and that it was really true- people seemed to like my smile._

"_Alright but don't say I…" the man that as I found out was sometimes still a little nervous boy said and started to ramble again before I stopped him by placing a finger on his soft lips._

"_Relax Sandy. Just show me where you live and if it's too much to bear we'll find another way to see each other" I said and took his hand in his to comfort him._

_Sandy smiled at me for a while and I wished I knew what he was thinking. All I knew was that we had known each other for 1 month and I was already thinking about nothing but him. I even had to stop myself from rambling sometimes because that quality had already rubbed off a little bit on me._

_We had two incredible dates, without counting the Halloween-disaster and I felt more comfortable around him than anybody else. It was always scary how happy this boy could make me. I told my best friends only a month ago that I wasn't ready for a relationship and there I was standing with Sandy, thinking about things that a girl that said she wanted to take things slow definitely shouldn't have. If my father knew the half of the things I imagined when I thought about Sandy, he'd freak out immediately and take the next flight to Berkeley to take his 'baby girl' home. I silently giggled to myself before I felt Sandy's sweaty hand squeezing mine and saw him fiddling with his keys to open the truck that didn't look as bad as I had imagined it. _

_When he managed to finally open the door he grinned at me, held the door open and said "Ladies first" before he pushed me into the little old truck._

_I was actually amazed at how much seemed to fit in such a small place and I was pleasantly surprised at how tidy everything was. Sandy pushed me further into the truck when he stepped in and I used the opportunity to look at the rest of the truck which wasn't really difficult seen as the truck wasn't that big. I looked at the walls and smiled at the many posters of "Mondale/Ferraro". "Remember when I gave the pin to you?" Sandy whispered into my hair and I was actually surprised at how close he had come. _

"_Of course" I said and smiled at him before I turned back around to read one of the other poster-slogans. Meanwhile Sandy got rid of his books and softly took my bag out of my hands to put it away. I was too busy with staring at the walls that I didn't notice when he lit a candle and put it on the table or when he opened a cheap bottle of wine and poured two glasses for us._

_The first time I noticed that he really wanted to have dinner with me and didn't just say it because he wanted to show me his truck was when I smelled fresh warm Pizza._

_I turned around and was met by a sweetly decorated table with a candle, two wine glasses and well Pizza. I had to admit Sandy's tactics were highly unusual but it was dead cute as well. Jimmy would've called a fancy restaurant and would've let the people there handle everything, but Sandy really made an effort for me._

"_Aww Sandy you shouldn't have" I said and smiled at him. He was really the cutest guy I ever met._

"_But I did. I promised you dinner at my umm however you want to call it" Sandy said and made his way over to me. My breath caught in my throat when he got closer and closer. It wasn't like I didn't like him, but this man was full of surprises. I never new what he would be doing next, but I had to admit that was one of the reasons I liked him so much, it never got boring when he was around._

_When our faces were only inches apart and I could feel his warm breath I was sure he was going to kiss me, but instead he pulled my chair out like a gentleman for me, which made him even cuter._

"_Thanks" I mouthed to him after he sat down and looked at me over the table._

"_I ordered salami because I thought everyone likes salami right? I mean…" Sandy said and I giggled at his cuteness. I've honestly never met someone before him that could ramble so much about things that I didn't even take notice of. _

"_Sandy salami is fine" I told him and reached for his hand over the table. I didn't know why this date was so special and so different from the other ones. I already kissed Sandy and of course it was great and my stomach flipped over every time I heard his voice or thought about him, but tonight was different- Maybe because it was our third date and for the first time we were actually alone. Our first date was just going for coffee and I hate to admit it but I thought that Sandy was from 'another world' was the understatement of the century- he was polite and funny, but I cant say I felt comfortable enough to agree to a second date, knowing my family and friends wouldn't approve of him anyway. So I disappointed the poor guy by saying No to his nice invitation and decided to forget about the dark-haired Jew with that amazing smile before someone got seriously hurt. Well, this plan didn't work for long, because everything Sandy did from then on was asking me out over and over again and he kept visiting my roommate actually just to see me in a way that wasn't even inappropriate. However annoyed I was sometimes, because of his stubbornness, his plan worked and he won me over – which means I agreed to a second date partly to get rid of his annoying methods and partly because I couldn't get this cute smile out of my head._

_But this date was definitely different. Since the first date was only grabbing a coffee and the second date was going for a drink at my favourite bar, it was the first time Sandy and me were really alone with each other._

_Dinner went uneventfully and I had to admit I enjoyed the simple Pizza, because I didn't have to count every calorie I ate like in Newport and Sandy always made me laugh about some of his sarcastic comments. He wasn't only the man that rambled most he was also the most sarcastic one._

_Like I said: Dinner went uneventfully and simply good __**until **__I decided to sip at the wine._

"_Oh my god Sandy" I said, screwing up my nose "where did you find __**that**__" I asked mentioning to the bottle of wine on the table._

"_What's wrong with it?" he asked me giggling, clearly not understanding the seriousness of the 'problem'._

"_Jesus,, Sandy haven't you tasted it?" I asked him and he smirked before taking his glass in his hand and sipping at the wine himself. That time it was me that giggled at the other when Sandy screwed up his face in disgust at the liquid that made its way down his throat._

"_Oh my god" he whispered, whipping his mouth._

"_Well, I'm repeating: Where did you find that?" I asked and pushed the wine glass as far away from me as possible._

"_I bought it at the little Italian restaurant down the street. I thought it was good because aren't it the Italians that are famous for their wine?" Sandy asked me and made me smile again – god, he was really cute._

"_Sorry that I have to disappoint you handsome but the __**French **__are famous for their wine not the Italians" I told him and Sandy gave me pouting lips in return. Oh those pouting lips were irresistible. _

"_But don't worry we'll find something else to drink" I said and smiled at him through my eyes and he smiled back. I loved his sparkling deep blue eyes that could look right through you and could read your soul._

"_Yeah okay good alright I'm gonna look what else I got here" Sandy said a little nervously before getting up and going over to the fridge to look what else we could drink._

_Without thinking about it twice, I got up and went over to him. He was clearly too busy looking around to find something suitable he could offer me to notice that I stood up and walked slowly up behind him. When I reached him I wrapped my arms around him and felt him tense immediately- he was so nervous around me that it was almost adorable- no, wait, it was adorable._

"_Relax" I whispered softly into his ear before he turned around and looked me right in the eyes. I held his gaze and our eyes had a silent conversation. There weren't needed any more words and we leaned into each other until our lips met in a gentle kiss – one of the first things I realised when Sandy and I had our second date was that he was an incredible kisser and that I could easily get carried away by his gentle touches._

_Our slow kiss turned quickly into desperate passionately kissing and I pulled Sandy closer to me with help of the hands that I had clasped behind his neck when I felt his hands on my lower back._

_I literally felt my knees going week when he kissed me like that and I knew even if I wanted to not rush into something new only a month ago, I couldn't get enough of those kisses or…him._

"_Ow" Sandy said suddenly and I realised that I had pushed him against one of the little 'kitchen-counters'. I giggled and said "Sorry…Sorry…Sorry" between our heated kisses before I felt him smiling against my lips._

"_How…about we…get…a….little…more…comfortable" I suggested being still too distracted by his kisses to think clearly._

_Sandy broke the kiss suddenly after the question and looked at me shocked. Did I say anything wrong?_

"_Did I say anything wrong?" I asked him and was relived when he shook his head no and smiled. The next thing I felt was him pushing back against me and walking us together through the little truck towards the lonely mattress. Through the passionate kisses we actually managed to lie down and I lay down on Sandy. So this is what people call making-out, I thought and grinned to myself. Jimmy was never someone for special displays of affection and before I met Sandy I didn't even know that simple kissing could feel so good._

_As the kisses and touched went on, I tried to desperately find reasons why I shouldn't be doing this. Sandy is not man enough for me, a nervous wreck that can't string to words together without being completely nervous. It was then when Sandy flipped us over so he lay on top – right okay next point. My father would never approve of him. Sandy kissed up and down my neck and I thought about it again. But since when did I care if he approves of my decision or not? If it was about him, I'd be studying anywhere but here with my high school sweetheart. Good next point: My friends would gossip about him behind our backs. Hey wasn't there something weird in the last sentence? Since when is a friend someone that gossips about the one you love behind your back? And then it hit me. __**The one you love**__. Me, Kirsten Nichol,18, studying Art History at Berkeley, living in a dorm room with my friend who had an annoying boyfriend called Paul, was in love with Sandy Cohen, 22, studying law at Berkeley, currently living –and being- in a mail truck. I realised something else, when I concentrated at Sandy and nothing else at the moment: No matter how many reasons there were that I shouldn't be sleeping with a guy on our third date, there was one reason that would beat every other: I was in love with Sandy Cohen._

_But what was if I wasn't as important for him as I thought and was just one of many girls? Sandy was a good-looking, sensitive guy, which girl wouldn't fall for him?_

"_Kirsten" I felt him pulling back and opened my eyes to look at him when I heard him saying my name. I nodded and thought this was just about to get awkward when Sandy asked "You sure…umm you wanna do this? I really…like you Kirsten, but it's our third date and I don't want…" Sandy said and I pulled his head back down to be able to kiss his mouth to stop him from rambling. That was all I needed to hear and even if a lot of people would call me naïve for believing him, I didn't care and let myself get lost in his passionate kisses and gentle touches. _

_-_

"_Are you okay?" I heard him whispering breathless after we started moving together in a perfect rhythm. "I'm fine" I whispered back but it was so much more than that. I didn't feel fine I felt incredible, I felt complete. Being with Sandy was so different from being with Jimmy and I didn't know why. I tried to make sense of everything that happened within one short month but I couldn't concentrate on anything but this man. Maybe it was right this way, supposed to be this way. Maybe you should kiss someone and everything else disappears around you and you can only see the other. Maybe it was supposed to be like that when you touched someone, that you lose control and stop thinking clearly. Maybe it was right that way: You make love to someone and can't explain how good it feels and that you wish you could hold onto this feeling of completeness forever._

"Baby no offence but how long are you planning to stay where you are before you come here" Sandy said and Kirsten snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh?" she asked looking at her boyfriend who patted his lap to tell her he wanted her to come over to him.

She did as he wanted and sat down on his lap before receiving a gentle kiss.

"What were you thinking about gorgeous and what happened to your Spanish class?" Sandy whispered into her ear before placing a few soft kisses on it and then down her neck. Kirsten wrapped one arm around Sandy's shoulders and rested her head against his before she answered "The usual. I almost fell asleep during my Spanish course but this time my lecturer actually noticed that I wasn't paying attention and kicked me out" she said sighing and Sandy rubbed her back up and down to offer her some comfort. "Oh baby don't be upset over the dragon. Relax" he said and started to flick through one of his books with the hand that wasn't rubbing his girlfriend's back. Kirsten giggled when she thought about how ironic it was that they were sitting here in the mail truck and now was he the one that always told her to relax when she was tense. She slightly turned in his lap to catch his lips in hers in a deep kiss which forced him to give her his full attention and forget his book.

"Kir…I…should…study" he said half-heartily before watching her opening his shirt buttons one by one "But I'm here now, you can study after I'm finished with you" she said seductively and leaned in to kiss him teasingly. Sandy grinned "I could never say no to you anyway" he said against her already wet lips before standing up and pushed her hands on her ass when she wrapped her legs around his waist. When Sandy reached the bed with Kirsten in his arms, his book and the dragon were long forgotten.

-

"Marital law?" Sandy asked his girlfriend uneasily when they lay still naked together in bed and cuddled under the sheets while Kirsten asked Sandy a few questions for his next test.

"That is…" Kirsten started and paused for dramatic effect and to tease him "Right handsome" she said and kissed his shoulder. Sandy sighed relieved and grabbed the book from her "Hey you aren't done with your questions just because you could answer every I've asked so far" Kirsten teased him and tried to get the book back – she actually enjoyed a lazy afternoon with her boyfriend in the mail truck – she made a mental note to sleep 5 minutes less in the next Spanish class to thank Mrs.Schillinger.

"Heey it's my book" Sandy said pouting playfully before leaning over her and starting to tickle the sides of her stomach.

They were both giggling loudly and had great fun when they heard a knock at the door "Hey buddy it's me and Alison" Paul yelled from outside and they heard a lot louder "AND ELLA" from Kirsten's friend Ella.

Sandy was just about to yell for him to wait, when Paul opened the door and all three of them stepped in "OH MY GOD KIKS" Ally yelled when she spotted her friend, only covered well in covers. Ella shook her head laughing and Paul winked at Sandy instead of apologizing for the interruption. "Woo Paul I told you we shouldn't go in there, didn't you see this shaking truck from miles away?" Ella said and waved at Kirsten who smiled awkwardly at her friend.

Paul just laughed and mouthed a 'sorry' to Kirsten before pushing his girlfriend back out of the truck. The only one that wasn't embarrassed about the situation was Ella, as usual. "Kiks we wanna go out tonight, you wanna go?" she asked and looked like she was talking to a fully-dressed Kirsten in the cafeteria instead of naked Kirsten next to her boyfriend in bed.

Sandy looked shocked when Ella stayed where she was and both Kirsten and him were relieved when Ally yelled "Ella, you comin?". Ella groaned and yelled a "yup" back before winking at Kirsten and mouthing 'see you tonight' before she left the truck to go with the others.

"What is it with people walking in on us recently?" Kirsten asked and sighed against her boyfriend's chest. Sandy laughed at his own thought before saying:"I donno baby but they should know by now that'When the mailtruck's rockin' don't come knockin'".

-

**Alrighty guys. That was chapter 2. I really wanna thank your for your nice and supportive reviews. I wasn't really sure about this fic and thanks to your reviews I got inspired to write the new chapter. Of course it is again about one of the most popular Berkeley-hints "When the mail truck's rockin' don't come knockin'" hehe. **

**Please tell me what you think about the chapter and sorry about the first part, but Mrs.Schillinger is an actual person that teaches Spanish unfortunately at my school lol.**

**Oh and about the new character 'Ella' don't get confused – I know there wasn't much Ella-Action but you'll see in the next chapter that she wasn't just another character I put in to confuse the readers.**

**So thanks again for the reviews and reading this story and I hope you leave a review and tell me what you think of chapter 2.**

**Much love xxx**

**Jen**


	3. Firecracker

**"Your mother was a firecracker"**

Kirsten Nichol and Sandy Cohen were trying to follow their usual Friday-Night-Ritual that consisted of classes, Kirsten/Sandy-time, studying, partying, drinking, love-making and finally sleeping. They hadn't even made it to the drinking part yet when they spotted their friend Ella Lanson practically jumping towards them.

"KIIR-STEN" she yelled embracing her blonde friend in a huge hug.

"Ooooh my good SAAN-FORD" she continued then and threw her long arms around Sandy's neck.

"Wow have you grown since the last time I saw you San?" Ella asked in a slur that made Kirsten giggle at her.

"No, but maybe you've drunk a little since the last time I saw _you_" he said clearly amused at Ella's obvious state. They weren't the only one who had a Friday-night ritual!

The dark-haired girl, obviously too drunk to get the joke, shook her head before her eyes widened.

"Ooooh myyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy god" she yelled all of a sudden before disappearing in the crowd because she had obviously seen someone else she thought she'd know.

Kirsten and Sandy just looked at each other, amused, before he took her back and his arms and they continued dancing amongst all the people. After a while they had both passed to the next step- drinking- and soon Kirsten called everyone "her best friend in the world" or "really awesome".

Sandy couldn't say he liked when his girlfriend drank like that but on the other side he was glad that he could "protect" her, that she had fun and besides everything, he knew it was a habit she would probably never get rid of. Her mother had passed it on to her and since Sandy had heard of Newport Beach for the first time, he was surprised that she wasn't an alcoholic already.

"AAAllllllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" everyone heard from the other side of the room though the loud scream that actually escaped Kirsten's mouth was nothing but a gentle whisper over the loud music. Sandy however, who was standing unfortunately right behind his girlfriend, winced in pain because he had covered his ears too late.

Ally who had been busy with dancing with some random guy heard Kirsten however and smiled at her, not needing to be closer to her to see that Kirsten was already wasted. And it wasn't even midnight yet.

Making her way over to her roommate, Kirsten pulled roughly at Sandy's hands to make him follow her. Sandy just shook his head, laughing, and feeling like her little "accesoire" instead of her boyfriend though he would rather be Kirsten Nichol's "accesoire" than anything else.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai" Kirsten said smiling before throwing her arms around Ally's neck, not caring that the poor guy who had been dancing with her was pushed to the side.

"You know, you are my beeeest friend in the world" Kirsten said in the same slurrish voice that Ella had used- it was a miracle that the two of them weren't relatives.

Ally just laughed at her before Sandy interrupted "Don't get your hopes up, Al, you aren't the only person she's told that during the last hour".

That caused Ally to laugh even harder as she kissed Kirsten's cheek feeling slightly sorry for Kirsten, when she thought about the huge headache that she would have to suffer in the morning.

The guy next to the girls felt useless so he offered to get fresh drinks for everyone.

At that Kirsten's lips curled into a huge smile before she threw her arms around his neck as well, hugging both Ally and him at the same time.

"Oooh my god, YOU are my beeest friend in the whole wide world as well!"

Sandy just next to them, watching the spectacle with amusement as he raised his eyebrows at Ally whose face was almost completely covered in Kirsten's blonde hair.

She however just shrugged and swayed with her "best friend" from side to side, laughing with her.

"Umm thanks" the "guy" said after Kirsten let go off him.

"Do you even know his name, babe" Sandy asked from behind her and she noticed for the first time in a while that he was with her.

"Oh my god. YOuuuu…" Kirsten began and Sandy looked surprised for a second.

"Don't tell me I am your best friend too" he said jokingly but Kirsten grinned so all her teeth were visible.

"Nooo. No no no dafty! YOU are MY boyfriend and you are SOOO good in Be…" she tried to say but Sandy had already covered her mouth with a hand pulling her away from Ally.

"Um, Ally, someone here should REALLY go to bed, sorry" Sandy smiled, blushing slightly at Kirsten's previous comment and because of the fact that Ally had doubled over in laughter, holding her stomach.

It wasn't like Sandy hadn't been pleased with her confession but that part of their relationship was better kept private.

"I don't wanna go home" Kirsten cried as she lamely tried to fight the arm he had draped over her stomach.

"I know you don't feel like going home right now but tomorrow you'll thank me for making you leave" he told her but Kirsten pouted like a 5 year old, turning around in Sandy's arms.

They had now arrived right at the exit so she knew she had only one card left to play her game.

Grinning as what she thought was really seductive while it was instead rather adorable and funny, she fluttered her eyelashes at him (pretty much in the same way) before she teasingly kissed his lips and stroked his back with the both hands she had slowly put around his middle.

"Yoou…haveee…two options, Mis-ter, Cohen" she said and tried to keep her voice as steady and normal as possible.

Sandy simply raised his eyebrows, smirking at his girlfriend's antics.

"One: We could go home, like very boring people that are so NOT my friend's . or Two: We could staaay here with the AWE-----------SOME people and we could daaance and find the nice barkeeper from earlier and after that we could do other things…" she said trying to convince him to stay.

Sandy new fine well what she was talking about but he could also see how drunk she already was and he couldn't use her drinking even more than that and hugging and kissing random people.

He knew she would be absolutely embarrassed about her behaviour in the morning- and if he told her that he had let her stay, she'd kill him. But if it was the other way around and he could tell her proudly that he had rescued her before everything got out of control he sure as hell would get a nice reward, wouldn't he?

Seeing that Sandy was thinking about her offer, Kirsten quickly took action and kissed him again, this time more passionately as she slipped her tongue past his lips to massage his own erotically.

He was breathless for a moment as he let her kiss him with all the passion in the world. Sandy knew immediately she was just trying to win their little game by turning him on, but that didn't mean he could just shrug her off. He always wanted her, was never able to reject her in any way. Today would be a hard one.

"Pleease?" Kirsten breathed slowly after she pulled away from his moist lips, her puppy dog eyes pleading with him to let her have her will.

Sandy thought about it again.

"Just for one or two hours…" Kirsten trailed off hoping that would finally persuade him.

"One" Sandy said immediately since he knew that if he'd actually let her stay, he would get that kind of reward he loved from her so he didn't want to risk her falling asleep during it just because it was getting late. He might be Sandford Cohen but he was also a guy.

"One hour" Kirsten grinned like the Cheshire Cat, kissing him again a couple of times before she tried to pull him back towards the crowd. Sandy however had other plans. Feeling a little hot and adventurous, he pulled his girlfriend outside the door and into the cold air of the night to pin her against one of the huge containers next to the back entrance to kiss her passionately, his hands wondering immediately over her body.

Kirsten giggled delighted, letting him play his game as she kissed him back with the same need and passion and slipped her cold hands under the hem of his shirt to stroke his toned stomach and chest, making his skin tingle.

-

After a few moments, the party, the cold and everyone else in the world was forgotten as the couple had only thought in mind: Pass on to the next step of the ritual and get home as soon as possible.

Sandy's hands had long found their comfortable position under her classy skirt and Kirsten's were raking desperately through his hair, trying to stop herself from moaning out loud.

Things were just about to really heat up when a drunken Ella stumbled trough the back door, almost falling over a few empty beer bottles on her way.

Giggling away loudly she hadn't even noticed the couple a few metres away from her until she heard Sandy's embarrassed "ah crap" and looked at them quickly trying to sort their clothes and hair.

"HAHA! LOOK AT THIS! THOSE TWO REALLY HAVE THEIR HANDS ALL OVER EACH OTHER AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL THE TIME. LUCKY YOU" Ella practically screamed through her giggling before she stopped abruptly, her eyes widening, to throw up on the street.

Well Sandy and Kirsten had heard more than once that their adorable displays of affection were almost sickening but they hadn't thought someone could mean that literally.

-

After Ella had calmed herself, Kirsten had another few "AWESOME" drinks thanks to the "AWESOME" barkeeper who had "AWESOME" Extra-Prices for his "AWESOME BEST FRIENDS" and Sandy was still trying to call himself down after the little foreplayish making-out session he had with Kirsten behind the bar.

Another hour and a half later Sandy had really enough of that party. His girlfriend was by now drunk beyond words, Ella was a little bit more sober because she had emptied her stomach in a big vase that stood on top of the bar much to the barkeeper's shock and Sandy- Sandy was simply bored. The few minutes with Kirsten alone were an amazing distraction but just now he was only busy with running after his girlfriend to prevent her from doing something she would certainly regret in the morning.

As a loud "BANG" interrupted his thought he murmured "crap" to himself, realising that he had left Kirsten out of sight- that could only mean one thing: Trouble.

-

"We really don't NEED to leave SAN-DY" she said whiningly as they stood once again in the parking-lot behind the bar where Sandy tried to drag her towards his car.

"Oh yes Kirsten this time we DO actually have to go, because we are banned from that bar for the next two months thanks to you" he said almost amused. Her eyes widened momentarily in pure shock before she moved her hand in his direction, hitting him lightly as she tried to show him that she "soo did not care!".

As Sandy continued dragging Kirsten away from the loud building, a plan came to mind- well actually her old plan!

Seeing that her boyfriend's car was parked right in the corner of the parking lot and nobody was around she let him pull her right towards him thought stopping after he unlocked the doors.

"Kirsten, please, just get in the car, babe. You've partied enough for one night" Sandy said a little desperate, hoping she wouldn't make it any more difficult for him to take her back to her dorm.

"You know" she started slowly, banging the passenger's door shut and putting her arms on top of the vehicle's roof to look at him seductively.

"we don't have to go back inside…we could…"

"go home?" Sandy asked, his eyes full of hope and totally missing the point of her behaviour.

Kirsten shook her head before she pulled away from the car at a snail's pace to look as sexy as she could. She then made her way around the front of the car to walk towards her lover.

"stay here" she said when she stood right in front of him, shutting Sandy's side of the car as well.

"Here?" Sandy almost shrieked, realising what her intentions were.

"Here" she confirmed and pulled him hard into her so his body collided with hers. She didn't let him time to think about her offer as she kissed him hard, forcing her tongue into his mouth, dancing with his.

Sandy, taken aback, found himself pushed against the side of his car, not believing what his girlfriend was suggesting- she couldn't be THAT drunk!

"Kirsten, we can't do that here" he whispered, thinking that anyone who left the bar by the back door could see them if they looked in their direction. If he slept with her right there and she'd find out in the morning, she would kill him and that's meant literally.

"So you are going to say no to me?" Kirsten asked and Sandy had just found his voice back to tell her NO thinking he really couldn't do what she was suggesting when he watched his hands slowly slipping under the hem of her skirt. Seconds later he saw her silk song fall down her legs and to the floor. He gasped.

His brain clouding over with all kind of thoughts that only concerned the beautiful blonde standing in front of him, he grabbed her quickly and slammed her back into his car, attacking her lips frequently with his.

She smiled triumphantly to herself, knowing that she had him now. She couldn't help but moan however when his moist, soft lips moved to the flesh on her neck and over her chest while he tried to open his belt and trousers, becoming impatient.

Kirsten couldn't help but laugh lightly at his desperation, well drunk to even think about what the hell they were about to do.

As Sandy finally succeeded in pushing down his jeans and boxers far enough to free his manhood, he didn't waste time in wrapping one of Kirsten's legs around his middle while his other hand found their inbetween them, preparing her for what was about to come.

Kirsten sighed loudly as she felt her boyfriend's pleasuring her in the way he knew best. He was amazing.

As usual, it didn't take long for Sandy to get her ready for him. After glancing one last time nervously to the door of the bar, he then grabbed her ass with both his hands and covered his mouths with hers, connecting them.

-

"Oh my god that was awesome," Kirsten breathed heavily after her boyfriend had put her back to the floor.

Sandy couldn't help but laugh lightly at the words she had chosen to describe that special, sexual…experience.

They stood against each other for a few minutes, breathing into the other's shoulders, sharing sweet kisses whilst trying to regain some steadiness.

Sandy had quickly made sure that Kirsten had her skirt pulled back down and his trousers were covering him once again after they were finished though he didn't want to move right away, being too comfortable and well too exhausted to drive them home right now.

Before they even had the chance though, the door of the bar opened once again and both heads whipped quickly in that direction, sorting their hair to look normal and pulling slightly away from their lover.

It was Ella again.

"Kirsten there you are. I was worried that you'd already left" Elle said relieved, though still not quite sober yet.

"What's up?" she replied, smiling at Sandy before walking towards her friend.

"Guuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeess who's here tonight" she asked Kirsten rhetorically, smiling once again like she just found 1 million $ on the street.

"Santa Clause?" Sandy asked from behind his girlfriend, having followed her and how wrapping his arms around her so his hands could rub her stomach softly through her top.

Both girls were drunk enough to call that "the best joke ever" before busting into laughter. Sandy just shook his head making a mental note for himself: Never make a joke when you are the only one who's sober.

"No M-Y C-O-U-S-I-N. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ella screamed happily expecting her friend would join in the "AHHH"ing though nothing came.

All of a sudden, Kirsten seemed to have sobered up within second as a shocked "what" escaped her throat.

"your cousin, the …the cousin, you know THAT cousin?" Kirsten asked in disbelief.

Sandy who didn't have a clue who they were talking about or why his girlfriend was starting to get nervous in his arms.

Ella simply nodded a little confused at Kirsten wondering why she wasn't happy about the surprise visitor.

"Which cousin" Sandy asked now, being curious about what they were talking about.

Kirsten, feeling like she was about to pass out, turned towards her confusing and admittedly also worried boyfriend who stared at her with questioning eyes.

Biting her bottom lip, she looked back at her boyfriend

"Sandy, I think I have to tell you something".


End file.
